Mommy and Me
by Holly-Fan-1
Summary: During season 8, Piper barely ever got to spend time with Baby Chris, so i figured I would write this oneshot. Set after the Ultimate Battle.


**Mommy and Me**

**Oneshot about Little Chris and Piper. I know a lot of my stories are circled around these two but i can't help it. I love fanfics about them.**

**Disclaimer-I own NOTHING. If I did Chris would have never died and Billie and Christy would have never been in the show in the first place.**

**Chris age 2**

**Piper age 32**

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" little Christopher Perry Halliwell yelled excitedly as he jumped up and down on his mommy's bed where she slept. Today was a special day. No, it's not his birthday or christmas or anything like that. Today was the day that his mommy promised she would play with him all day. Just him and her. Nobody else. He was so excited because they never get to do stuff just him and her. There's always his brother Wyatt or his daddy Leo or his Aunts Phoebe and Paige. Not that he doesn't love his family because he does he just wants some time with his mommy too. They got time with her, why shouldn't he?

"OK, OK, OK. Baby, I'm up. I'm up." Piper Halliwell told her youngest son. She remembered her promise and she was just as happy about it has her son was. She hadn't really had time to spend with him since the whole deal with Billie and Christy. "Leo." She said waking her husband up.

"Uhh." he mumbled into his pillow. He opened one eye and noticed his youngest son sitting in his wifes lap and in one quick motion he sits up and starts tickling his tummy.

"Daddy!" Chris shouts between giggles. "Stop it please!"

Piper laughs and kisses Chris on the head. "Leo, Can you take Chris into his room and get him ready for me?"

"Sure, Come on buddy." He says picking Chris up and taking him into his and Wyatt's bedroom.

"Daddy, Do you think Mommy will really spend the whole day with Chris?" Wyatt asked his father as he got his brother ready.

"Yes, Wyatt Why wouldn't she?" Leo asked concerned. He had been frozen the past few months and hadn't really been here to notice anything about Piper and Chris' relationship.

"Ever since you left all she does is fight with the bad mans. We stayed with Grampa a lot." the little 4 year old told his father.

Chris nodded his head in agreement to his big brother's words. He smiled and goes "Grampa pway funny games wif us. Mommy goes bye-bye."

Leo just looked back and forth between his two sons. He wasn't sure what to say. Fortunately, he didn't have to because Piper had been listening and came to her own rescue. She goes over and takes Wyatt's hands and motions for Leo to hurry and get Chris' outfit buttoned. Once that was done he passed the little boy over to his wife and stood back. Piper turned back to her sons having an arm wrapped around each of them. "Mommy's not going anywhere. I would never leave you. I was just trying to get daddy back. I never meant to hurt you. I love you both sooooo much." she tells them. They both giggled at their mother's funny emphasis on the word so. She smiled and pushed a peice of long blonde hair out of Wyatt's face.

Leo stepped forward to put Chris' shoes on. Once that was done mother and son were ready to go. Piper kissed Wyatt on the cheek "I love you, I'll be back later. K?" Wyatt nodded and hugged her. She turned and kissed Leo on this lips, when she pulled back she smiled at him and whispers "I love you."

"I love you too." He says looking into her eyes.

Then, thinking Chris is right behind her, she starts to leave the room. She soon realised that she was walking alone and turned around to see Chris just standing by Wyatt and basically watching her walk away. She walks back over to him and goes "Hey, I thought me and you had a date. Why aren't you coming?"

Chris shrugged his shoulders looking at the ground. He then looked up at her and says "I didn't know if you wanted me to."

Her heart broke then and there. Her eyes quickly filled with tears as she lifted him up to look into his eyes and hold him close at the same time. "Come on. Mommy wants to show you something." He nods and waves his little hand to his daddy and Wyatt.

* * *

About 30 minutes later, Piper parked her car and got Chris out of his big boy car seat, as he refers to it. "Come on we're here." she tells him picking him up after sitting him on the ground so that she could get his sippy cup out of his bag and shut the door.

"Where are we mommy?" he asked when she started walking toward the a rock and sitting on it with him in her lap.

She hadn't been to this place since the day of her mother's funeral. Phoebe and Prue came up here once to give her and Leo some alone married people time but since then as far as she knew Phoebe hadn't been since and Paige didn't know about it. She thought bringing Chris here would help her find joy in going to the beach again and she was right. She smiled at him as she just watched him for a second, his silky chocolate brown hair blowing across his face as the breeze hit him and his big green eyes looking around the unfamiliar place with curiousity. She hugged him close and he laid his head against her shoulder while drinking from his blue and green sippy cup waiting for his mommy to answer his question. "This, is a special place. I've never even brought your daddy here before." His eyes widened with shock and his mouth fell open as he looked at her. "Yeah, This is the first time I've come here since my mommy's went away."

"Where did she go?" he asked resting his head back against her shoulder and turning his head to the left slitely so that the side of his forhead rested on her chin.

"She went to be with the other angels." She told him kissing him on the head.

"Did a bad man hurt her?" he asked.

She nodded her head and held him closer as she watched the waves crash into the sand.

"Why me?"He asked after a few minutes of silence. She looked at him questioningly. "Why did you bring me to your special place? What's so special about me? Why didn't you bring Daddy or Wyatt? Their specialer." He asked.

She stands him up in between her legs on the rock making him look at her. "No, their not. Your just as special as they are. Don't let anyone tell you that your not because you mean just as much to me as you daddy and your brother do. Got it?"

He nods and goes "Got it mommy."

She smiles and kisses him on the cheek. She knew it was just a question but after what happened to the other Chris and everything he went through. She wouldn't let him think that Wyatt was better then him. She moves him around so he was sitting the same way as before. "That still doesn't answer my question."

"I brought you here because this is gonna be our special place. Just you and me, nobody else has to know. OK?"

"Really? Just you and me?"

"Yep, just you and me."

"Yay!" He shouts as he hugs her around the neck. "Can we play in the sand mommy?"

"Yeah, what's the point in going to the beach if your not going to play in the sand."

"That's wite!" he said nodding his head at the same time. She laughs and puts him down. He walks over to a section of sand not too far away from the rocks. "Here, Let's build a sand castle or somfin."

"Ok, Let's build a sand castle."

* * *

Piper and Chris sat in that section of sand for about ten minutes before they were finished with their sand castle. Chris had just announced he was king when the water started to come and wash it away. "Damn it!" Chris shouted frustrated.

"What did you just say young man?" Piper asked him half stern half shocked.

"Damn It!" The two year old repeated.

"Where did you learn that language?" she asked. She and Leo had always made sure not to have any bad language around the boys.

"Grampa said it when the bad man took Wyatt and he tried to call you to see if he orbed to you but got your answerin' 'chine." he stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, Grandpa shouldn't have done that. That's a bad word Chris, and you shouldn't have repeated after him."she scolded.

"Sorry mommy I didn't mean to. He didn't say it was a bad word he just said he was sorry for scaring me after he screamed it in my ear and I jumped." He cried looking at his shoes. He hated it when his mommy was mad at him. He felt like he was a bad man that she was gonna vanquish.

She went over and picked him up holding him close. "Hey baby calm down. It's OK. Your not in trouble I just don't want you to say that word again OK? Mommy didn't mean to make you cry. Your OK." She cooed. She really didn't mean to make him cry, she just didn't want him using bad language. She was starting to realise that Chris was a very sensitive little boy.

* * *

Piper walked through the door to the Halliwell Manor with a sleeping Chris laying his head on her shoulder. As soon as she shut the door Wyatt came running out from the conversatory. "Mommy, Mommy!" He shouted happy to see her and also happy that she had spent the whole day with Chris, he had wanted to spend time with their mommy for a long time and today he got to so Wyatt was happy for his baby brother.Piper put her pointer finger up to her mouth signaling for him to be quiet so they didn't wake up Chris. "Sowy, Did you have fun?" He asked her following them up the stairs and into their bedroom.

"Yeah, Come on so we don't wake Chris." She said picking up the four year old and carrying him back downstairs and into the conservatory to play with his action figures.

"I'm really glad you spent all day wif Chris. He was really happy 'bout it." Wyatt stated matter-of-factly.

"Really? Well I am happy about it too." She said as she watched him yawn. "OK buddy, time for bed." Wyatt just nodded and rubbed his right eye with his fist as she picked him up and carried him upstairs.

She laid him down in his bed and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight sweetie, I love you, I'll see you in the morning."

"Night, mommy. love you 2." he mumbled back half asleep.

She moved over to Chris' bed and kissed him on the cheek, "Goodnight baby, I love you." she said stroking his chubby cheek lovingly. He reached up and grabbed her finger and held onto it as if his life depended on it. She lifted it up and kissed his tiny fingers and then slowly and gently removed her finger from his grasp. She reached over and turned out the light and went to bed herself.


End file.
